A Glance at Twilight
by AddictionStudio
Summary: "She feels ashamed, but if I could dreamat all, I'd dream with her." "Okay, Edward. You are the most harrasing vampire of the world" Being trapped in my favorite book was somehow incredibly and, at a certain point exhausting.


**"Glance at Twilight" **

_Everything from **Stephenie Meyer**. __Characters that will make you do a WTF face and part of the story of **ImCupcake.** _

Summary:

"She feels ashamed, but if I could dreamat all, I'd dream with her." "Okay, Edward. You are the most harrasing vampire of the world" Being trapped in my favorite book was somehow incredibly and, at a certain point exhausting.

**T** because I'm crazy and I think that you can get visibly traumatized even if I talk about Winnie the Pooh and Pandas -and I will not do it... so...enjoy (:

**IMPORTANT TO READ!: I did a 'cover' for the fic, the link is available on my profile at the top, I'd love to know what you think (:**

Sentences of the book will not appear_ (I Hope, unless from now they don't, maybe in a future they will)_. **SHAY IS NOT A MARY SUE. SHE'S NOT GOING TO CHANGE ANYTHING. It's all part of the Show. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Shay got it Going On.

**"We look at the world all the time, and it grows dull in our perceptions. However, as seen from the viewpoint of another as something new, it can still steal your breath"**

_-Dr. Manhattan 'The Watchman'._

One horribly common afternoon, and a pathetic day in my boring, monotonous life. The laptop was open in front of me, showing the 'pdf' file of twilight. It was the fourth time that I read that book in a span of seven months. If we count that it was not even near to be my favorite, they were very few times. As much as I liked Twilight, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn... I couldn't help to love New Moon over all the books. There was a bit of every feeling of every book... and it was just the perfect combination.

I only wish that the characters were real.

"Shay!" A voice called from outside my home. But I always seem to hear my name called and it never was, so ignored it "Shay!" A stone kick my window. I jumped slightly and walked to it, opening it slowly. Outside it was raining.

"William? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked in amazement. Raising up the voice enough, so that Will can hear hear, but my parents not.

"Come, why do not we take a little walk?" He smiled. One of his dazzling smiles. That was one of those moments in wich her green eyes were visible from that distance and his black hair made him look incredibly fine. I bit my lip and let out a snort.

"You're unbelievable" I laughed, coming into my room and putting on a gray sweatshirt. That would be enough to withstand the cold, as I had an incredible resistance to this, I usually didn't needed too much.

I went downstairs noiselessly, listening to the loud snoring of my stepfather from the room. I rolled my eyes.

I opened the door carefully and quietly closed it behind me. I ran to Will and hugged him.

"I can not believe you actually came to my house" I whispered against his neck.

"Ah, no problem. Since I have... This!" He took out a keys from his pocket, while I sketched a big smile. I was soaking, but whatever. I liked the rain, so I liked to be wet.

"No way! Have you already got it? Great!" I gave him a nudge, "And... where is it?" I grimaced, looking around in search of the vehicle. I found nothing.

"Over here, follow me" He took my hand and then led me through the neighborhood.

This was uncomfortable. I had made it clear hundreds of times to William that I wanted nothing with him and he still was trying. I had decided to let him dream with something that he knew was not going to happen. It would be his own fault if he was hurt.

"Shay Debray, admire the Audi R8" I almost shout with excitement. It was the most amazing car I had ever seen in my entire life.

"William, Oh god, it's amazing!" I walked the car with my fingertips. It was raining and by tomorrow the car would be dirty. Knowing Will's ego, he would wash it, and knowing the climate of Maine, it would rain again tomorrow. Especially being in East Port.

"Come, lets. .. observe nature" he teased, I just laughed and nodded. I was dying to get into that car.

The front of the whitewashed houses dripping water and the smell of damp earth dispersed when William and I entered the car and he started driving.

"What do you say if we go to the park?" I hesitated for a moment and looked askance at the car's dashboard clock. Twelve and a half. The local cafe should remain open and I could probably take a hot chocolate with marshmallows.

"Okay" I nodded. I turned on the radio. "Oh, Stripper by Soho Dolls! I love that song" I say with a smile.

"Really?" Will turned up the volume. Maybe too high for my paranoia.

"Will, low the volume" I hold my breath, nerviously.

"Come on, you said it: You love this song!" He raised the volume a bit more.

"Will, I am telling you low the volume!" Now I was shouting. I couldn't stand when people ignored me. Especially when I had a bad feeling. He didn't seem to mind, he turned up the volume even more and began to sing the lyrics of the song. I closed my eyes tight and, when I opened them, I opened them wide. "WILLIAM, BEWARE THERE IS A-" that was the last thing I remember saying. I didn't even finish the sentence.

The next thing I remember was waking up in a white room.

"Oh, well! You're awake" a doctor smiled. He looked very young and handsome to be a doctor. I tried to sit up, but my head hurt a lot. I complained a bit and went back to the pillow.

"Stupid Question, I know, but: Where am I?" I whispered, watching everything around.

"In the hospital" the doctor was filling a sheet on a table, looking at me at moments. I was not surprised to be in a hospital, since I thought it would be like that. "You've been in coma for fourty two hours. No brain or muscle damage. Sorry, but what's your name? We did not find any identification"

"Shay. Shay Debray"

"Okay, Shay. I'll be back as soon as I can" He gave me one last smile and disappeared into the doorway. A nurse came in with some food a few moments later.

"Good night, Honey"

"Err... yes. Good night "was all I could think of responding. I had tubes in my hands and my head was throbbing. "Wait... where's William?"

"Who?"The nurse looked at me with confusion.

"William! The boy who was with me"

"Oh! No, sorry. There was nobody else around at the time of the accident"

"What?" I was confused now. How was that that there had been anyone else in the accident? If he was driving! "Excuse me, I can ask what happened to me?" The nurse smiled sadly.

" You were hit in the head with a gun by a robber in Port Angeles. But don't worry! The police stopped him"

"Ah..."That story did not agree to anything that I knew. But, after all... It could have been just for the blow and... Wait, wait... rewind... Port Angeles? That was not in Wagshington, across the country? "And. .. In what hospital am I? If you can tell, of course"

"At the local hospital of Forks. And let me tell you that you have the best doctor of all. Dr. Cullen is so good to all his patients!" She sighed. From faw away you could tell it was not just admiration what she felt about him, "also Police Chief Swan has been concerned, it was not his area, but he was passing by and was the one who stopped the assailant"

I felt sick. _Dr. Cullen? Forks? Chief Swan?_

Okay, or William had drugged me to rape me, or I was actually in Twilight.

"Is she Okay?"I heard a voice in the hall I did not recognize. I doubted that my parents existed in the parallel reality of Twilight, so it couldn't be them.

The voice was soft.

"Who is out?" I asked, frowning.

"Is someone close to Chief Swan, Jacob Black, I think. He made the complaint when he saw the gunman nodded. Well, dear, call me if you need me. I'm the nurse Ivy Stanley" Ah, now I knew where it came from that Jessica Stanley were the Forks Information Center.

Not that I didn't wanted to scream, make a scene and make everyone think I was a complete psychopath. Unintentionally, of course. Is what any normal person would do if they find themselves in their favorite book. It was impossible to believe.

But, you know, tied to a thousand tubes in my arms and with my head feeling as if it was a speaker,I coudn't do a lot. I sighed. Where would I go? What would I do?

"Err... Hello" a voice whispered, entering the room. It was a tan guy with long brown hair and brown eyes. He had the sweetest smile I had ever seen in my life.

"Hi" I half smiled.

"I'm Jacob"

"Oh, Sure!" I remember what Ivy had said "Thanks. I mean, seriously, thanks"

"You're welcome" he nodded.

"Well, Shay! If the exams go well, you can left by tomorrow afternoon" said Dr Cullen, coming back into the room. He didn't seem to notice Jacob, but as I knew the story, probably his intention was to him to believe that.

"But ... Where will I go?"

* * *

_So ... o.o I've finished this fic. GIVE IT A SHOT, I TOOK A LONG TIME TO DO IT!_

_In addition, it is not soooo bad ._._

_XD_

_Leave reviews, I promise you will like it *-*_

_And you can imagine you are Shay :D XD_

_oknot ._._

_"RAWR - IT'S REVIEW PLEASE! _  
_In my dinosaur language :D_


End file.
